The present invention relates to vehicle brakes and more particularly, to a cable actuated drum type parking brake adapted to a blind cable assembly.
Blind assembly of a parking brake cable into an assembled brake subsystem is conventionally known. An example of such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,789 entitled "Snap-In Park Brake Cable" which issued Jan. 3, 1995 and is commonly assigned. This type of brake construction permits assembling the cable to an actuator lever carried within the brake assembly while the brake drum is in place. The cable is inserted through the return spring for the actuator lever which serves to guide the cable end into position and into engagement with the actuator lever.
With this type of brake assembly, the return spring must adequately guide the cable into position. Should the cable end miss its intended target, the assembly will not be completed and additional effort would be required to complete the assembly.